headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil 110
"Birthright!" is the 110th issue of the first volume of the ''Daredevil'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written by Steve Gerber with artwork by Gene Colan and inks by Frank Chiaramonte. The cover art was illustrated by Ron Wilson and inked by John Romita. Coloring was provided by Linda Lessmann with lettering by Artie Simek. It was edited by Roy Thomas. This issue shipped with a June, 1974 cover-date and carried a retail price of .25 per copy. Synopsis Daredevil and the Thing soar across the Manhattan skyline in the Fantasticar after having suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the crime cartel known as Black Spectre. The Thing tries to describe the group's leader to Daredevil, indicating that he did not look human. As they reach Daredevil's destination, the masked hero leaps out of the Fantasticar and swings away on his billy club line. As he leaps down into an alley, his radar sense detects several members of Black Spectre running away from his vicinity. He finds their presence a little too convenient and suspects that they might be decoys. He tackles one to the ground and knocks the agent out. He removes the helmet revealing an unconscious black woman with strange facial markings. He brings the thugs to the 17th precinct, but unfortunately the police cannot hold them as they did not commit any crimes. Suddenly, Shanna, the She-Devil walks into the station with her two pets, Biri and Ina. She has arrived to lend Daredevil assistance on the Black Spectre case. The criminals are led away, but without-warning, they self-destruct. Miles away, a Black Spectre radio operator informs Nekra that one of their agents have committed suicide. Nekra is pleased as this act of loyalty. Nekra turns and takes the brainwashed Black Widow into a secret chamber, which has been converted to resemble a jungle habitat. The masked Leader of Black Spectre stands before them. Pleased to hear that Daredevil is back in New York, he directs his dirigible towards the city in the hopes of making the blind hero his next acolyte. Daredevil returns to his hotel room and finds the Leader standing before him. The head of Black Spectre removes his mask revealing the apish face of the Mandrill. While Daredevil stands in shock, the Mandrill explains his origin to him. .]] Both Nekra and he are mutants, whose parents were employees of an atomic research facility in Los Alamos, New Mexico during the 1940s. An explosion caused by faulty wiring detonated a small store of radioactive material, which affected both their parents. The Mandrill was born with dark skin and apish features while Nekra, born of black parentage, was born albino-white and had tiny vampire-like fangs. Fourteen years later, the two young mutants ran away from home and eventually found each other. They decided to look after one another, protecting themselves from those who would persecute them. An attack by a group of villagers prompted their mutant powers. The Mandrill boasted superhuman strength, while Nekra could tap into her own dark emotions to make herself invulnerable. Defeating the mob, they realized that they had the power to turn the world into a Utopia of their own making. It was at this time that the Mandrill also discovered that he had the power to mentally enslave any woman, which is how he was able to put together his all-female stormtrooper army for Black Spectre. After concluding the story of his youth, the Mandrill brazenly announces his intent to overthrow the United States government. Daredevil tackles him and the two begin fighting. Daredevil tackles the Mandrill, but the ape man's superhuman strength is too much for him and he hurls him through the window. Daredevil catches himself on a street lamp and swings down to land on top of a taxicab. The Mandrill follows down after him, but immediately a crowd begins to gather. Police sirens wail down the busy street, confounding Daredevil's senses. As Daredevil tries to discern his surroundings through the cacophony of noise, the Mandrill makes his escape. Appearances * Daredevil * Black Widow * Shanna, the She-Devil * Mandrill * Nekra * Biri * Frederic Beechman * Ina * Gemma Sinclair * Robert O'Hara * Buck Sinclair * Various unnamed mob members * Black Spectre * New York City Police Department * Humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Empire State Building * New Jersey * New Mexico :* Los Alamos * Black Spectre laser gun * Black Widow's gauntlets * Daredevil's billy club * Black Spectre dirigible * Fantasticar Mk II * Echolocation * Enhanced hearing * Mind control * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Daredevil'', Volume 5 and the Women of Marvel: Celebrating Seven Decades Omnibus hardcover collection. * Gaspar Saladino provided the lettering for the cover to this issue, but is uncredited in this capacity. * Gene Colan fills in as guest artist for this issue while regular series artist Bob Brown is on vacation in Europe. "Let's Level With Daredevil" letters column. * The letters column includes an editorial explaining the price hike from 20 cents to 25 cents per copy for standard 32-page comics, which began last issue. * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp #52: Bucky Barnes. * The events from this issue take place after ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #3. The storyline continues in ''Daredevil'' #111. * The leader of Black Spectre is identified as the Mandrill in this issue. * For reasons that remain unclear, Shanna, the She-Devil is immune to the Mandrill's mind-control powers. Quotes * Shanna, the She-Devil: Put your eyes back in their sockets, officer. Daredevil phoned -- asked my uncle and me to meet him here. You see, I have a personal interest in this case. .... * Nekra: Excellent! We've shown them we shall go to any length to protect our sacred cause. A pity those two had to be -- sacrificed. And yet, it was well worth it... if Daredevil is a "Man Without Fear" no more! .... * Mandrill: We were perhaps the first American victims of radioactive mutation. And, as such, we were different. In America, that alone is just cause for others to hate you. .... * Mandrill: My intent was to create a near Utopia -- an alternative to ther perverted vlaue system of America. When Shanna wrecked that plan I reconsidered... and came up with the Black Specter idea. Simply put... we're going to overthrow the U.S. government! * Daredevil: Uh-uh. You're going to the peanut farm -- where you belong! 'Cause Mandy, you are out of your mind. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Daredevil #110 at MDP * * * Daredevil #110 at Comicbookdb.com References Category:Daredevil Vol 1 Category:1974/Comic issues Category:June, 1974/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries